Loggy
Loggy is a Senior Officer in the crew Sea Dogs of Destruction and plays on the Viridian Ocean. Biography Loggy began his pirate career in June 2006. He was introduced to the game by his old friend Maxfoster. After about 3 weeks of playing the game together, they created Loggy's first crew, The Incendium. Maxfoster was captain and Loggy humbly took the role of first mate. Loggy learned a lot about what not to do during these times. After a period of the crew staying independent, Maxfoster agreed to join La Dolce Vita, and so the Incendium and Loggy joined their first flag. Loggy learnt alot in La Dolce Vita and will always keep his memories of them fondly. Loggy began to lose hope in The Incendium after a while. It had never reached over established fame and was declining again. He decided in the end to join Ocean Raiders. For some time he ran backwards and forward between The Incendium and Ocean Raiders, caught between his loyalties to Maxfoster and his almost hatred of the state the Incendium was in. After a month or so of doing this, Jimmydids approached him about joining his crew, The Sea Dogs of Destruction. Loggy accepted this offer and started off as an officer. He met many good friends here such as Jooney, Terminator, Alfredlino and, in his opinion, the best captain he has ever served under, Jimmydids. While the crew started off in La Dolce Vita, Jimmydids and many of the crew found them not to their liking and the crew left to join Antheas. Loggy rose to fleet officer with time, buying his first sloop which sadly he sold. During this time Loggy's old friend, Maxfoster, approached him about taking over The Incendium for a short period so he could take a break from the game. Loggy took over and during his short time in the Incendium met his future first and second mates, Anchormann and Caplim. They both rose to senior officers in the Incendium, though admittedly the required standings to reach a promotion were rather low. After a month Loggy returned to the Sea Dogs of Destruction, bringing Anchormann and Caplim along with him. To his great surprise he returned to the rank of senior officer and lord of their flag, Antheas. After a while, Berkeley, Jimmydids's first mate, left the crew. This caused much unrest, however Qvintus took over the role of first mate. Everything seemed perfect at that time, the crew was growing and everyone was happy. But then, after the controversial expulsion of a crew member for repeated minor offences, Qvintus and Jimmydids argued too the point of Qvintus leaving and creating his own crew, Nightmare. This caused a lot of unrest amongst the crew and a fair few pirates left the crew at this time. A while after Qvintus left, Loggy was appointed as first mate. This was one of his biggest achievements, in his opinion, as one of his favourite crews had decided to make him their first mate. Again, however, this didn't last. Jimmydids began to play less and less due to real life issues and Loggy began to think about creating his own crew. He spoke with Anchormann who agreed to help him. After a month of working hard and saving up, Loggy decided to reveal his plan to Jimmydids. Suffice to say Jimmydids wasn't particularly happy with this and for many reasons, Loggy, Anchormann and Caplim, who had decided to help as well, left the crew. This was one of the worst times in Loggy's pirating career. He had given up on the Sea Dogs and there were doubts if he would be able to buy enough ships to start a successful crew. However, his fears did not come true and he created his crew, The Everlasting Armada. He took captaincy, with Anchormann as his first mate and Caplim as his second mate. As his crew grew, he rejoined Antheas. And he rose up to prince, a rank which he held for a fair while. After a while in Antheas, Loggy and Anchormann decided it was time to move to pastures new. From this, the flag Liberation was formed. Anchormann was elected King and Loggy took the position of Prince. They were very quickly joined by the crew Forgotten Empire Captained by Jooney. Jooney and Terminator (Now Senior Officer in Forgotten Empire) were also made prince. Due to personal issues Loggy, Anchormann and a few others decided to leave The Everlasting Armada. Loggy went back to the Sea Dogs of Destruction for a short while. After a few days, Loggy's Best Friend, Skullyy, asked him to join his crew as Senior Officer. Loggy accepted, despite his love for Antheas, and left the Sea Dogs behind once again. After a few arguements in Devil's Return Loggy returned to the Sea Dogs of Destruction, where he plans to stay. Crews and Flags *Captain, senior officer and first mate of The Incendium *Pirate of Ocean Raiders *Officer, fleet officer, senior officer and first mate of Sea Dogs of Destruction *Captain of The Everlasting Armada *Member and lord of La Dolce Vita *Member, lord and prince of Antheas *Prince of Liberation *Senior Officer of Devil's Return